


Unplugged

by roundandtalented



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Captain Eridan Ampora, HSWC, Helmsman Sollux Captor, Illustrated, M/M, Tentabulges, Xenobiology, round 3- taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundandtalented/pseuds/roundandtalented
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's the most expensive thing you purchase in your life, and it’s mainly because you just don't want him to belong to anyone else.</p><p>You're a greedy, rich asshole and you're pretty sure this impulse buy is a bit too emotional to be normal, but Sollux Captor will be your new helmsman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplugged

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't know what kijiji is, [here's](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPobhw8DicE) [some](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHgkGY9y8qY) [links](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kijiji).

As far as you can remember, the helmsmen of your mentor's ships were only ever disturbingly creepy. You didn't enjoy spending time with them as a wriggler, and avoided the engine rooms at all costs. Their gangly, drained, husks of bodies were daymareish to you, long limbs consumed by biowires and eyes glowing in the darkness. 

You failed a lot of online classes involving ship programing simply because you had no desire to look at diagrams of how helmsmen actually became attached to the space vessels Dualscar commanded. They never had names to you, as they never lasted long enough. And you know you'll never regret not getting to know any of them. 

Needless to say, when it came time for you to command your own ship through the stars, you were less than enthused about selecting your first helmsman. But you knew you needed one. You couldn't go on the old one Dualscar had left you in the engine room- it was really on its way out. Could barely drag the ship into a satellite, never mind fight off any pirates you may encounter in the future.

But... No one ever told you helmsmen walked before they were hooked up. You only seen them strung up and stationary, so you never considered them to have the ability to move. You suppose you knew, and maybe just didn't want to know.  
Vriska marches them out for you, all uniform steps as she walks through their minds. She's brutal, always has been. You know first-hand what her touch feels like, old echoes of it crawling through your mind like a dare to sass her. 

She calls out names, looks back at you through the viewing window to check your indifference. You're mildly squicked out- they're living batteries before having something to power. That's fucking creepy. You're only seeing trolls, not tools, and you know that's not normal.

And then she gets to the second last potential helmsman. She shoves him immediately and he snickers.  
"Don't think I can't hear what you're thinkin', bulglemunch."  
He grins.  
"Sollux Captor, eight sweeps, mustard blood," she reads out the list and he crosses his arms. Technically a mutant. Highest energy in the group present, highest tech intelligence score, lowest obedience score- you don't really care about the numbers, you care that he is watching you back through the glass.

He has the same mismatch, solid eyes that every psionic troll has. Bright red and bright blue. You've just... Never seen one so full of life.

You worry your lip as you watch him lift his arms and demonstrate things on command.

He's not supposed to be attractive. His snark is not supposed to be charming. His eyes aren't supposed to be utterly captivating.  
But Vriska makes him inhale a sharp breath in pain, she's digging her fingers into his mind. He's insulted her, and you're pressed against the glass viewing window, eyes wide.

[](http://s1138.photobucket.com/user/caitbmw/media/sketch1coloursmall_zpsc42a2add.png.html)

That one. You want that one. 

He's the most expensive thing you purchase in your life, and it’s mainly because you just don't want him to belong to anyone else.

You're a greedy, rich asshole and you're pretty sure this impulse buy is a bit too emotional to be normal, but Sollux Captor will be your new helmsman. 

You've got the money, so you spend it on the best technology available to you. A detachable bioplug system instead of the usual biowire clump, a seat so that standing doesn't wear on his legs and hips. You want him to last, not fizzle out.  
And when Vriska marches him into your ship's helms block, he's dressed far more casually than the onepiece suits you always seen on Dualscar's helmsmen. 

He can't unplug himself, it has to be done for him. It’s meant to only be for transporting them, not allowing them freedom.  
Sollux glares at you, won't talk to you when you prompt him, and, not wanting to look like a fool in front of Vriska, you leave him to 'settle in'. He just crosses his arms and plucks at the places where the wires go into his veins.

You watch him on the surveillance feed and give absolutely zero fucks that he knows you do.

____________________________________ 

Your mind says no, but your bulge and blood pusher are making a fairly aggressive argument otherwise.

You find Sollux Captor really fucking attractive. You knew that before but, now you listen to his snarking every day. Watch him sass bluebloods who can't just take a swing at him because he's ' _expen2iive equipment_ '.  
You're not supposed to want to pail said expensive equipment but you do. You very much want to bend him over the key pads on the control deck. You want to nip at his ears and kiss down his neck. You want to wake up next to him, bicker with him, spoil him.

Dualscar would never look at you the same if he knew. No one would look at you the same. The crew wouldn't take you seriously because, who fuck's their ship? No normal person. No violet blooded captain, that's for sure.

But then Sollux slumps in his chair as you dock the ship at port to drop off a shipment of expensive weaponry, and you melt. He pushes his bangs around, picks at his nails like there's dirt under them, steals a glance at you... How can anyone just consider him equipment?

When everyone else disembarks to hit the bars and clubs, you sit with him. His helmschair is big enough to seat both of you. He's supposed to grow into it, but his bone structure is so thin and he always looks malnourished, no matter how much you feed him.  
It becomes routine, talking to Sollux when the others aren't around. You talk about anything that comes to your mind and he laughs at you, teases you, listens to every word of it because you treat him like a person instead of a tool.

One night, while the ship is empty save for the two of you, he insists you sit in the chair with him and watch movies on the main display screen, because he 'controls it with his mind, so why the fuck not'? You knew it was an excuse to shut you up and distract you. He's seen the movie before, you can tell. It’s the way Sollux grins before something stupid happens, snickers at things you don't catch.  
When you halfheartedly tell him to 'quit ruinin' a fine movie', he just laughs at you. It’s horribly endearing.  
And that's when you know your feelings are getting too serious to ignore because of some old taboo.

[](http://s1138.photobucket.com/user/caitbmw/media/sketch2colouredsmall_zpsf3e759b1.png.html)

He dozes off on your shoulder near the climax in the movie, and you think it’s the first time you've seen him actually sleep in his helms chair. You hate to think that if you're not careful in making sure he gets his rest, you'll burn him out. 

____________________________________

You start unhooking him every chance you get, letting him have free roam when the rest of the crew is out and can't judge either of you. You expected him in your office, maybe to harass you. But not in your 'coon. 

He doesn't even say anything either, like there's nothing to discuss. And you suppose there isn't. You want him, he doesn't absolutely despise you.  
He just hops over the ledge when you've only just settled in, and presses his lips to yours.

[](http://s1138.photobucket.com/user/caitbmw/media/sketch3colouredsmall_zps3d5491c3.png.html)

He's an awful kisser.

You try to be quiet, but you're terrified the crew member who has the respite block next to yours hears your moans around 09:00.  
He plays with your hair and horns until you fall asleep afterward, and when you wake up, he's in a panic because he still has to get back to the control room before someone realizes he's in your respite block- in your _coon_ with you.

You call a pointless crew meeting over breakfast to give him time to sneak back in- he can hook himself back up. The entire time you talk, your foot taps on the floor with nervousness. 

There are other close calls after that- trolls walking on main deck while you're sneaking some kisses, you accidentally open an email from Sollux on main-screen, he pinches your ass as you walk by and you laugh instead of scolding him... But you somehow maintain the illusion that you are not hopelessly in love with your helmsman.

____________________________________

He locks the doors to the piloting deck as you pull him into your lap. No hands, all psionic mind powers. It’s a handy trick.  
"Ever fucked in a pilots chair?" He asks you.  
You shake your head no and he laughs, nipping your earfins.  
"First time for everything, _captain_."  
It isn't the first time he manages to get you entirely out of your clothing while he's still fully dressed. And it certainly isn't the first time you end up switching positions in the helmschair so quickly.  
He holds your hand while you unzip his jacket. You detach wires from him, all you can safely remove. It takes a finger press to each sensor and they just click out of place. You peel his jacket off him, then reattach a biowire in his right wrist and splay your fingers over his marred chest. He needs to be aware, just in case. Otherwise you’d have him totally free, but it’s just not safe for him to be unaware of movement within the ship.

He touches his forehead to yours, has you straddle his legs once his pants are at his ankles. Sollux's fingertips knead into your back and you melt against him. You're both stressed. He knows exactly how to fix that.  
You press against him as his left hand cups between your legs.  
He's so _gentle_. You're still not used to that. You've only ever been in blackrom, and that was sweeps ago. It didn't work because it was too rough, but this... Sollux has every right to hate you, and yet here he is, teasing your bulge with his fingers, kissing the corners of your mouth, so light he's barely there.  
He should hate you for your blood colour. He should hate you for choosing him, hooking him up to your ship, having those ports graphed to his skin. You’re not supposed to-  
"You're worrying again." He whispers, and you breathe out a sigh, a small chuckle.  
"Quit thinking so much, I want you." Sollux nips your jawline and tugs you closer. His two, mustard coloured bulges twist around your lone violet one- You were hardly even surprised the first time when he showed up in your recoupracoon. Two sets of horns, two sets of fangs... You had sort of been expecting it, to be honest.  
"Mmm-fuck yes," he shreds his s's as one of his hands wraps around your bulges best he can manage. He has such delicate hands. He tries to lift his hips to you, but you're too heavy for him. He won’t want to risk psionic use either, you can tell. So you close your hand around what his can't hold, and move your palms, together.  
Sollux's head tips back against the helmschair. He gasps as you press closer, move your hands quicker. He's breathing heavy within minutes, clutching one of your hips and trying to keep up with your hand at the same time.  
His bulges squeeze you tight and you can't hold on. You buck forward, mouth falling open as you finish only a moment before he does. He doesn't flop against the chair like you expect him too, however.

He pants as he goes for your neck, sucks on the soft skin there. Nips at you. Tries to move his hips against yours again, even though his bulges are no longer gripping yours so tightly.  
"Can we," he chews his lip, but has to stop to breathe easier with his mouth open. "Can you... Nnn," his eyes flutter closed as you shift, your bulges grazing each other just the slightest bit.  
"Again?" You ask, surprised and having barely caught your breath. He nods, hands shaking on your hips as he keeps you close.  
"Gotta make up for the time we can't have," he's obviously still sensitive, sucking in a sharp breath as your bulges twist around each other again.  
You wish you had a bucket, just so you could see if the two of you could go enough times to fill one. Too risky, though. What if someone were to see that. Fuck, but you want to ask him if he'd try with you- not now, _someday_. When there’s less chance of being caught with him, less consequences. 

One of his bulges teases along your nook and you bite your lower lip to stifle the noise you make.  
"Can I?" He always asks and that's so fucking sweet to you. You'd do the same, if he'd let you. But you know that’s too big a step.  
"Oh fuck, yes," his other bulge is already tight around your own again and you rock your hips down on his lap. You want him inside you, too. Wrapped around you is wonderful but you still want more, and he knows that.  
Sollux pulls you down by your chin for a kiss, rakes a hand through your hair, and you moan into his mouth when he presses into you.

You're almost afraid to go too quick, too hard down onto him. He's so thin and frail looking, you don't want to hurt him accidentally. You know it’s a little tough on him to keep one bulge inside you and one out- they're sort of attached at the bases? But he really seems to enjoy having a bulge inside you. Almost as much as you enjoy it. You might ask him sometime if the sensitivity is doubled... But not now.  
You rock down on him a few times, then hold yourself as tight as you can to him, with his one bulge as deep as it can go and the other constricting around your own. He moves his, almost lazily inside you- it’s just slow and steady motions with a bit of a flick and _oh fuck_.  
The moan you let loose is almost a sob, your back bending without your consent. He watches you come undone in his lap with a shy smirk. It must not take that much effort because he keeps it up, holding your bulge tight with his own so you won't move. His hands find yours, fingers lacing together.

[](http://s1138.photobucket.com/user/caitbmw/media/sketch4colouredsmall_zps558477c2.png.html)

Sollux holds your hand as he fucks you in his helmschair and that is just the _sweetest_ thing to you.  
He whispers your name to you as he comes, slow and soft, and you're not long after. 

When you can no longer find the energy for his insistent 'another round', the two of you lay panting, the back of the chair reclined and map up on the main display screen. 

He's getting sleepy, and you know the crew will begin filtering back in from the bars shortly.  
You wish you could bring him back to your respite block, to your full size ablution trap and 'coon instead of his small one, but there simply isn't the time. You press your lips to his forehead and he smiles, all crooked, awful teeth.

"Sol, if we could fly anywhere, just the two of us..."  
"I'd want to see the orange sands on Veirren3's beaches before that asteroid hits it in three sweeps." His eyes crack open, cheeks illuminated in the dark room. They're the only other light aside from the glow of the consoles, keypads and halomap. "But I'd want to stay on Hundrisor22."  
You raise your eyebrows at him.  
"What ever for? It’s a slum planet."  
"Exactly. We could disappear. Live normal lives."

You watch him, return the blush dusting his cheeks. You know what he's suggesting and you feel your bloodpusher flutter at the thought. And that's when you figure, yeah, just you and him sounds pretty good. Normal sounds even better.  
You're not even sure how to _be_ normal, but you want it. 

"Main hatch just opened," he says, frowning up at the map. "Two out of fifteen crew back on board." His voice is low, sad even. He knows this is where you'll have to leave him be in case it’s someone who has duties up here.  
You stand and stretch. He just slumps further in the chair, pants still around his ankles.  
"Get some sleep in your 'coon, Sol." He blows air at you, flingers playing with the only biowire still attached to him. It’s an information feed, not power draining, you remind yourself. "I mean it."  
"Yeah, yeah."

You help him up, kiss his temples where there are flat ports grafted into his skin, one side after the other. He's gotten a little taller, almost your height now. It's been a sweep since you picked him, and he's only grown two inches at the most. You fear the biowire's influence is stunting him.

You dress yourself while he stretches, similar in fashion to the way you do, and holds out his wrist.  
"Please and thanks." His speech is slurring with sleep, mangling his s's more than usual.  
You hold a finger to the sensor, and it retracts from the port in his skin. He hardly winces anymore. You hate that he's becoming so numb to his own body.  
"Coon, Captor."  
"Yes, captain." He does up his pants, sways on his feet, and heads for the side door.

You wait until you know he is surely asleep to start looking through trollkijiji for a small, two seater ship. You email some sellers, hardly get any sleep, but by the time you eventually crawl into your own recoupracoon, you've got a plan set in motion.

And you don't mention any of it to Sollux.

____________________________________

You don't dock again for nearly another perigee. It’s a long haul, the whole crew is exhausted, and Sollux looks like he's about to pass out from exertion.  
The second you're able, you unhook him and tug him to your shower. He almost falls asleep on you standing under the water, chin on your shoulder.

"Tell me we get a week off, at least."  
"Definitely."  
"Can we order food in. Not just supplies but like, actual food."  
"Yes, fuck, I'm dyin' for some Trawzhain hornbeast."  
"Deepfried."  
"Sweet and sour sauce."  
"Good future cookies too."  
"Do you eat it using foodtwigs?"  
"No other way _to_ eat it."

He sways with you, the water getting cold but neither of you minding. You wonder, rather worriedly, if it’s possible for his grafted helmsports to rust in his skin.  
"You should pack your things." You mumble into his wet hair as he gingerly presses his finger tips to your gills.  
"Yeah? What for?"  
"It’s a surprise."  
"Eridan. Come on. I hate surprises."

[](http://s1138.photobucket.com/user/caitbmw/media/sketch5colouredsmall_zps179a56ef.png.html)

You just keep swaying with him, smiling blissfully until he shuts off the water and demands a nap with you while the crew is still preoccupied with their own relaxing.  
You almost forget to order food for the two of you before you doze off, surprisingly clingy when tired helmsman curled up on your chest.

____________________________________

"Close that hatch Captor, we've got about ten minutes before someone realizes we're not supposed to be piloting this death trap."  
"What?! Is this stolen?!"  
"No fuckin' idea, I bought it from a real sketchbag who couldn't hand me more than a few papers. There's only one respite block, huck your bags in there."  
"Bags. You say that like I have enough shit to fill more than one." He does as he's told and whistles low as he looks around. "Kijiji?"  
"Yep."  
"Not surprised."  
He slides into the chair next to you and you start the engine, an old fuel cell you doubt will last three satellites from now.  
"Are we eloping? Is that what this is? You still haven't really told me."  
"Yeah, you could call it that." Sollux laughs at you, kisses your cheek, and sets the thrusters in check. You catch the spark of trouble in his eye you seen over a sweep ago when Vriska first marched him out and it makes your blood thrum in your veins.

"Ready?"  
The tiny ship lifts off the metal sheeted floor of the docking bay, and a voice comes through the rusted speakers.

"This is Velour35 Flight Bay 6, requesting pilot identity and ship codes."  
Sollux holds a button and swings down a microphone for you. Good thing he knows how to operate this hunk of junk, because you certainly don’t.  
"This is Captain Eridan Ampora, flying the personal vessel Ahab's Crosshairs, ship ID number 612, model 413. Requesting permission to leave on personal business."  
"A vacation, sir?"  
Sollux grins, and you can't help but bounce a bit in your chair.  
"A much needed one."  
"Permission granted. Enjoy your time away."  
"Will do, thank you."

You pass through the vacuumed exit tunnels, and launch into the black abyss before you.  
Next to you, Sollux reclines, kicks his feet up and just stares at the roof of the ship. He's got a dumb, toothy grin plastered on his face, and you just sort of watch him out of the corner of your eye while setting up the auto pilot directions.  
"How long til they figure out you took me with you?"  
"Honestly, I give them a day before the crew even realizes we're gone."

Its two days, and by then, you've already landed on Veirren3, and blown 300 credits of what should have been the crew's paycheck at a casino. 

____________________________________

Sollux wins big at some numbers game, but you have to claim the money because he's of such low bloodcaste. You take it in cash, just so you can hand it over to him immediately.

Where you would have spent it on clothes, food and a good theatre show or two, your helmsman only shakes his head, and leads you back to the ship. 

"We should fix this," he gestures to the rusted metal around him, " and put the rest of the money away." He says to you, gleeful still from his win.  
"That's no fun."  
"When it springs a leak in space, that also won't be fun."

He has a point. 

Sollux flops himself down in one of the pilots chairs and starts pulling up browsers, always with two windows open at least.  
"What'cha lookin’ at babe?" You rest your chin between his horns, arms down over his chest.  
"Parts, and available housing on Hundrisor22."  
You melt on him a little.  
"Aw, you're perfect."  
He grins and you kiss his forehead.  
"Figured we might as well make a date for heading for it based on when a place would be available."  
He pokes around for a few hours, slower now since he's not mentally connected to the computer he's using. You busy yourself by tidying the ship. You're a tad neater than he is, and the past week-ish that you spent living out the one bedroom has taken a toll on the ship. That is to say, there's laundry everywhere, Sollux has taken to wearing your clothes even though they don't fit him, and there's snack wrappers in little collected piles that are actually from both of you being too lazy to put them in the garbage.

The two of you have pretty much only left the respite block when necessary. Ablutions, use of the load gaper, and snacks from the fridge. And well, gambling to earn a bit of cash to pay for parking and more food. The rest of your time has been spent _otherwise occupied_.

When you've fixed up your temporary home as best you feel is possible, you return to Sollux. He's comparing pricing, by the look of the screens.

"Three places caught my eye." He says, opening each window. "All of them are second level, two above restaurants, one above a clothing outlet store." He flicks through pictures with you, but they all look about the same.  
"Ones got two respite blocks?"  
"Yeah. It’s farthest from the transit lines, and also about fifty credits more per perigee."  
You squint. You've never used public shuttles or transit lines. They were always for peasants. Lowbloods with no money.  
You suppose that's what you're going to have to look like though, if you want to blend in.

The two of you agree on the cheapest option, seeing as neither of you have jobs currently. He contacts the listing poster, spends roughly two hours emailing back and forth with them. And then he shoos you off to the respite block so he can video chat with them.  
"You're too high of blood. It’s suspicious. Intimidating,” he insists, “The landlord is more likely to want me to rent, than he is you."  
He pats your butt and smirks at you.  
"Go shower or something, I'll only be a few minutes."

The call takes nearly an hour, and at about 45 minutes he had to call you back out to introduce you. Prove you weren't aggressive. He teases you and fluffs your hair for the brownblood on screen, but in the end, you get the place.

Sollux, you realize, is very persuasive and polite when he needs to be, because there is no way the two of you should have gotten dibs as quickly and easily as you did.

____________________________________

To be honest, you were sort of hoping you'd get to keep the ship.  
Even after all the repairs and quirks you've figured out with it, you'd sort of gotten attached to the hunk of junk.  
So you're pretty upset on move in day when Sollux offers to sell it to the oliveblood who collects your immigration papers.  
You're even more distraught when she accepts.

The two of you don't have very many things, so after you go retrieve the keys from your new landlord, moving your belongings only takes three more trips. Which was a horrifying experience for you, since that required taking public transit with suitcases and backpacks.  
You were pretty convinced the one tealblood who watched you intently the entire second trip was waiting to stab you the moment you turned your back.

Hundrisor22 has to be the first planet where you've felt like the hemospectrum had flipped on you just a bit. It’s the sheer number of lowbloods, you think. Your bloodcolour is still intimidating, but there are more trolls who'd rather just kill you than feel like they owe you their services.  
It makes you hold Sollux's hand real tight the entire first trip to the market place, and you end up ducking your head and not meeting eyes more than you ever did as an apprentice. 

Sollux finds a job within the first week. Tech support, somewhere in the heart of the city. It’s for a large company though, so he doesn't complain about the long transit rides each day. You... Don't have much luck.

And by that you mean you don't have any.

Weeks go by and you don't receive calls. No email responses, trolls shake their heads and mutter 'no' when you so much as ask if they're hiring in the shops on the levels under the housing you live in. Even the clothing store you live directly above insists you don't have any work experience so they can't possibly hire you.  
You thought your sense in fashion was experience enough to fold clothes and hang up hangers, but apparently you are incorrect.

Sollux makes enough credits each week to provide for the both of you, but you feel shitty about it. Sure, he's got loads of experience, having been a helmsman apparently makes him an excellent employee, so he gets promoted quickly, but the two of you still struggle. He works late, you both don't eat all that well, but eventually you begin to adjust to your little life together.

At least the neighbours like you, you think. A pair of jadebloods and a rustblood who live next door to you. They're a mix of quadrants- moirails, kismeisis and matesprits, but they're funny. All female, and they start fussing over you one evening when you come back from handing out resumes looking fairly dejected.

The rustblood fixes your tie while one of the jade bloods hands you some seeds.  
"Start a garden, sweetheart. It'll feel good to work with somethin’ you can control."

You find you're good at making plants happen a lot. And by a lot, you mean the front of your little home ends up being covered in them. Sollux doesn't criticise you for it after the first time someone stops him to say he has the nicest plants on the plankway. He doesn't even tell you that right away, the neighbours do. Such eavesdroppers, those girls. But Sollux comes in, kisses your forehead, and you know he's not terribly unhappy that you just stay home and putter around all day. You're a lot less disappointed with yourself after that too.

You sort of realize, around that time, that the two of you have settled in.  
Around the same time, the two of you start back into the routine of taking proper advantage of what free time you have. 

He offers himself to you, before you can to him. Out of the blue, too. And for a moment, you're not sure that he's serious, because it’s the first time since moving in that either of you has wanted more than a handjob to help you sleep. But he's serious, shy about it, nervous more than anything.

He's never let you have full control before. It's a bloodcaste thing, he tried explaining once on the ship. It terrifies him to surrender everything to someone who could destroy him in an instant. And you understood. It made sense really, with both your positions in the universe at the time. 

You have a hard time finding the words to say yes the right way, so you sort of just end up nodding a lot and kissing his cheeks, and you're maybe a little teary because wow, he trusts you _so much_.  
He laughs at you, sheepish as he pulls you to him. 

The two of you don't have the funds for a specific concupiscent couch, so the one in the living room is where you end up. With Sollux under you, sans pants, and eyes half lidded as you tease his bulgletips with your fingers.  
You check with him, make sure it’s what he wants, and he snarks at you half-heartedly about being more nervous than he is.  
"I won't break, I swear."  
You disagree. You're so afraid of hurting him.  
You go slow, just as he always has with you. Slide into him, knees tucked under him and his legs on either side of your hips. His long nails dig into the couch cushions, and for a moment you panic. But he lets out this sound, a soft, pleased whine, and you breathe easy again.

You stroke one of his bulges best you can while the other curls down and wraps around you, pressed right up against where your two bodies meet. You feel it against you and it squeezes just the slightest bit, holding you as you rock into him so he can feel it too. Fuck that's _so sexy_ that he can do that, that he _wants_ to feel that.

Sollux isn't used to this though. He isn't used to having someone in his nook, pressing back against him. He's overwhelmed pretty quickly, gets loud with you even quicker.  
"Eridan, f-fuck," he's clutching the cushions he lays on, head whipped to the side and eyes shut tight. His doubled fangs catch your eye in the dim light of the room, the lip he's been worrying at all plumped up from the attention.  
You kiss him and he pushes his hips back against yours, wants you deeper than you can give him, and moans into your mouth. His bulge in your hand twitches, tenses- you feel the one wrapped around the base of your own do the same. Your hand on his hip finds one of his hooked on the couch cushion. He's so close, you know he is.  
So you do as he did with you.  
You sit back, stay pressed up inside him, and hold his hand while he comes.

He might have said your name, a gasp more than a word, but you're not sure, mind a-buzz as you finish too. His legs squeeze your hips, holds you in while you steady your breathing.  
When you look to his face, he's smiling, tired and crooked, but so damn pleased with himself.  
You can't help but laugh at him, so well-fucked and smug, sprawled out on the couch like it’s a common occurrence. You're _so_ in love with this asshole. 

____________________________________

You drag him to dinner with the neighbours after only having lived on Hundrisor22 for eight perigees. You're both bad at making friends, so it’s sort of a nice surprise when you're invited over.  
They're curious about the two of you, mainly. Three gossipy girls, who are quite comical to watch.  
"You were a helmsman, weren't you sweetheart?" It’s always 'sweetheart' with jadebloods. Sollux thinks it’s a weird thing to call a troll, but you find it pretty precious. Mainly because of how he reacts, all bright in the cheeks.  
"Oohhh I bet you flew wonderfully!"  
"Were you his captain? You're a violet blood after all!" The rustblood taps her bangs, in reference to your purple shock of hair.  
"So romantic!!!"  
The three ladytrolls all cluck and giggle and coo, one of them fluffing at Sollux's hair. He's so baffled, it’s hilarious.  
"Did you go on adventures together? Military? Were you discharged for _improper_ behaviour?" Well-plucked eyebrows are wiggled at you and you can't help but laugh.  
You tell them all you can over the meal, try not to give too many details since you're supposed to be laying low. Sollux rests his cheek on your shoulder the whole time, smiling in that way that just makes you melt into a puddle of squishy feelings.

"So you two ran away together?"  
"Yeah, snagged all the crew's pay and took off in a personal cruiser from Kijiji."  
Sollux snickers next to you, elbowing you lightly.  
"You tell it like you're some pirate or military general!" He grins when you sputter at him.  
"I was a captain! _Your_ captain!"  
"My guess is you Flarped as a wriggler, because you flew a _cargo ship_ Eridan!"  
Your cheeks go hot, and your neighbours all cackle at you, but Sollux just grins and laces his fingers in with yours under the table.  
And you suppose you really don't mind being a commoner now, because your past makes for a damn good story.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you find any mistakes~ c:


End file.
